Aspects of the disclosure relate to data processing, augmented reality interfaces and devices, and control systems. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to providing augmented reality user interfaces and controlling automated systems based on user activity information and pre-staging information.
Organizations increasingly provide electronic portals, mobile applications, and other electronic tools via which various users may access, view, and/or modify information, including client information. Increasing the functionality available via such electronic tools while also ensuring the safety and security of information maintained by organization systems and/or made available via such tools is increasingly important. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to optimize for increased functionality, information security, and efficient and effective technical operations of the computer systems that maintain such information and/or support such electronic tools.